poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the fairytale sell/Donkey, Ryan and the gang meet Shrek
This is how at the fairytale sell and Donkey and Ryan's team meet Shrek in Ryan and Crash meet Shrek. poster lands on the ground Guard: Alright, this one's full! cuts to a dwarf's head sticking out of some bars Guard: Take it away! hear a whipcrack as the cart pulls away and then we see a knight towing the seven dwarves Knight: on the chain Come on, get up! the background, we see another Knight pushing a unicorn into a cart and at a table someone has brought in a witch shoved to the table Guard: Give me that! a witch's broom and snaps it in two over his knee Witch: Oh! Guard: Flying days are over! Guard captain: That's 20 pieces of silver for the witch. Next! Man: an elf Get up! line moves down to where we see Gepetto carrying Pinocchio and a women towing a donkey who then looks around the campsite where we see the seven dwarves and the witch thrown into another cart and then we hear someone crying, as we then view the 3 bears with the Mama and Papa in one cage and the baby bear in a smaller cage Baby Bear: This cage is too small! Donkey: Please don't turn me in, I'll never be stubborn again. I can change, please! Give me another chance! Old lady: Oh, shut up. him Donkey: Oh! Captain guard: Next! What have you got? Geppetto: This little wooden puppet. Pinocchio: I'm not a puppet, I'm a real boy! nose grows out Guard captain: Five shillings for the possessed toy. Take it away. Pinocchio: Father, please! Don't let them do this! Captain guard: Next. Pinocchio: Help me! Captain guard: What have you got? Women: Well, I've got a talking donkey! the rope, making Donkey jolt forward as he yelps Captain Guard: Right... Well, that's good for 10 shillings. If you can prove it. Women: Oh, all right. off rope Go ahead, little fella. Donkey doesn't speak, as the Captain Guard eyes him Captain Guards: Well? Women: scoffs He..He's just a little nervous. He's really quite a chatter-box! Donkey Talk you, bone-headed dolt! Captain Guard: That's it, I've seen enough. Guards! Women: No, no! He talks! He does! Donkey's mouth and moves it to look like he's talking Donkey I can talk! I love to talk! I'm the talkingest darn thing you ever saw! (smiles nervously) Captain Guard: buy it Get her out of my sight! Woman: No! No, I swear! guards grab her and she kicks a lantern containing a pixie He can talk! lantern flies in the air and then falls for Donkey Donkey: (gasps) lantern lands on him Oof! pixie dust then spreads to his body and he then starts floating Hey, I can fly! Peter Pan: He can fly! The Three Little Pigs: (in unison) He can fly! Captain Guard: He can talk!? Donkey: Yeah, that's right fool! Now I'm a flying talking donkey! You may have seen a house fly maybe even a super fly! But I bet you ain't seen a donkey fly! Ah-ha! to fall Uh-oh! falls onto the ground Captain Guard: Seize him! guards try to get Donkey but he run into the woods. Donkey bumps into Shrek who is putting up a "Keep Out" sign on a tree Guard: This way, hurry! come up to them as Donkey hides behind Shrek Captain Guard: You there! Ogre! Shrek: Aye? Captain Guard: By the order of Lord Farquaad, I am authorized to place you both under arrest and.... transport you to a designated... resettlement facility. Shrek: Oh really? You and what army? as his teeth shine Captain Guard: back and sees his men are gone as Donkey smiles and runs away Donkey: chucklesCategory:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan